Marltax
Marltax & Krikk Innovations, also referred to as''' M & K Innovations''' was an industrial-scale manufacturing company from Primordius Magna. History Founding Marltax was a matoran business man who headed a small business known as Marltax Ltd., on the island of Mala. He and his workers had been conducting market research for several years, looking for niches in the market., when an opportunity presented itself. With the great Fadin Nui Prohibition giving rise to underground black market movements, such as the Skakdi Syndicate, Marltax decided to appeal to the needs of the proper authorities. Marltax Ltd. began designing and marketing a wide range of field equipment for the authorities, such as guns, batons, tasers, and tear gas. Marltax and his colleagues enjoyed a minimal success for several years, but eventually filed for bankruptcy. Looking desperately to save his company, Marltax turned to Mr. Krikk who was chairman of X-tech Industries at the time. X-tech specialized in the large-scale production of automobile and speeder engines, but around the time Marltax Ltd. went broke, X-tech too, suffered a similar, heavy financial blow. Marltax and Krikk discussed their options for several months before coming to the decision to merge Marltax Ltd., and X-tech into Marltax & Krikk Innovations, which was launched in the year 41 BKT. Early Days With a new start, and a better overall outlook for the future, the two businessmen began to hire workers, and among was the young and bright-minded inventor Magnon. On of their first products to go on market was the Exo-suite, a robotic frame designed to be piloted by a soldier in combat. Although a modest success, the Exo-suite ultimately lost out in the highly competitive market. Merely eight months after the Exo-suite Zyros turbine, an engine that was designed to be powerful and fuel efficient. The Zyros turbine, although undoubtedly a bigger success than the Exo-suite, still fell short of breaking any significant boundaries. Breakthrough and Success With the Exo-suite's lack of popularity, and the Zyros turbine's faliure to exceed expectations, and Marltax & Krikk Innovations facing with bankruptcy, the board of directors began looking for finacial solutions. It was then that Magnon, who had now been promoted to the board of directs, put forth the propostion that they solved one of the largest issues in all Primordius Magna homes: lighting. Magnon had been working with his clients on developing a system of lighting he referred to as the Plasma lamp. After toying around with several isotope variants, Magnon and his team finally settled on a radioactive filament. The first successful test was in 30 BKT; it lasted 187 hours. Magnon and his team continued to improve and expound off of the plasma light, and by 29 BKT, they discovered, through tests conducted under Magnon's instructions, that a slightly less radioactive isotope filament could last up to 172 years. The release of the Plasma lamp marked a turning point for Marltax and Krikk Innovations. Business sky rocketed and by 27 BKT, Marltax & Krikk's profit was estimated to be about 6.5 Million credits a year. With the demands for production growing ever higher, the Board of Directors decided to hire more workers. In the year 28 BKT Shanohn, a practiced smelter whom had been hired in 32 BKT by Magnon to assist in the development of the Plasma Lamp, was appointed chief consultant engineer. Shanohn assisted in such developments, as the development of the Virtual Reality Training Helmet (VRTH), a project that proceeded the Plasma lamp, but was not released until 27 BKT. Awards In 29 BKT, the Plasma lamp won the annual Invention of the Year award, and the Skivex T-85 received a nomination for the same award in 21 BKT. Both Marltax and Krikk received the Onex Prize in Economics; the former in 26 BKT, and the latter in 15 BKT. Criticisms and Controversies Marltax & Krikk Innovations have received criticism for pay disputes on many occasions. The most notable was the labor strike in 18 BKT, in which workers claimed their income had been cut back 30%. The scandal was fairly well publicized, for Marltax & Krikk had prided themselves in their fair treatment of their workers. After a three-day sit-down strike, the money was paid. Earlier in 35 BKT, it was rumored that Shock rats were nesting in the machinery, but this was never confirmed. Rivalry with the Weyland Corporation Marltax & Krikk Innovations have become notorious for their longstanding and fierce rivalry with the Weyland Corporation. Both companies had inter-universal establishments, and both have long competed to out do one another. Tensions first rose when the Weyland Corporation bailed out Marltax and Krikk Innovations in a time of financial crisis. However, a large scandal took place when the Weyland Corporation claimed that Marltax & Krikk had paid an insufficient debt. M & K Innovations responded by accusing the Weyland Corporation of fraud. The scandal was brought in front of the Inter-universal Supreme Court. The ruling was in favor of the Weyland Corporation, and Marltax & Krikk were forced to pay an additional 15,000 credits to they Weyland Corporation. The two companies continued to be at loggerheads with one another. In 15 BKT, two matoran were arrested upon the suspicion of starting a fire in a Weyland warehouse. Neither matoran were found guilty, but later that week, the M & K finance building was flooded, and rumors circulated that the Weyland Corporation had been behind the flooding. Known Employees *Marltax (Co-founder) *Krikk (Co-founder) *Magnon (Formally) *Shanohn (Formally) *Jeremik *Davix *Ougo *Fragho *Haluhki Known Products ]] *AC-44 Cobrax *Antax skyboard *Cyclum X1 *Exo-suite *Plasma lamp *Skivex T-87 *VHRT *Zyros turbine Category:Companies Category:Marltax & Krikk Innovations